


Meeting your girlfriend's alien girlfriend

by j_essyeap



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Non-exclusive relationship, Poly-V Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_essyeap/pseuds/j_essyeap
Summary: Sheena and Pearl have been going out for a couple of years now and time has come for Sheena to meet Bismuth.Let's see how that goes(Post-future fic)
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Mystery Girl & Bismuth, Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, hey guys! Hope you're all ok and healthy.  
> I was inspired by that one Instagram page that has a bunch of comics about Pearl, Rose, and Greg having a healthy Poli-V relationship and decided to give it a try on a Poli-V between Pearl, Sheena, and Bismuth.  
> Mystery Pearl is my main ship, so this piece will be more focused on them, but I love Bispearl, too. You gotta love all Pearl's girlfriends, right?  
> Hope you like it :B

  


To say she was nervous wouldn’t get to the tip of the ship-crashing iceberg that were her nerves at the moment. Her palms were sweating thoroughly on the handlebar of her motorbike as she rode her way to the temple, her thoughts, an ocean of doubts and insecurities that she knew she would only silence once she got there and finally met the person, or rather, the people she was heading to meet.

  


Sheena didn’t consider herself an orthodox person. Not in a single moment, no. She was a Social Science major, for Christ-sake, with a minor in Music, nevertheless, she knew she would be stepping on groundbreaking new territory today. Not only for herself but maybe for humanity overall? Meeting your alien girlfriend’s other girlfriend, who was also an alien... It must be a first, right?

  


She knew Pearl didn’t actually use the word ‘girlfriends’ to describe their relationship. Not with her and much less with... Bismuth, but for the lack of a better term, and simply to facilitate any sort of conversations, it was easier to use human terms.

  


Sheena did actually agree that using such terms to describe relationships were kinda restraining and I mean, it’s not like she was doing it against her will. She really believed in everything she was getting herself into. Monogamy was an outdated concept and she had been in non-exclusive relationships one too many times before, she enjoyed them and had a few examples where the whole thing really worked out well. But her previous non-exclusive relationships were never with people she had such a strong bond as it was with Pearl, and she most certainly had never met the other people her significant others were seeing.

  


But, now that she finally knew Pearl’s whole story, what with all the Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz shenanigans, plus Greg and then poor Steven, Sheena didn’t only understand the reason Pearl was more inclined to have multiple love interests, but also she wasn’t going to be the person to tell Pearl that she wanted to be exclusive. No, Sheena loved Pearl, and she respected Pearl, and she wanted Pearl to have all the love and freedom she so fucking deserved.

  


And therefore, meeting Bismuth came to be this huge next step in their relationship, one that, if gone wrong, would probably mean the end of their brief story. Because if Sheena could not deal with this whole thing, and could not respect Pearl’s interest in other women and gems, she would take herself out of the equation. Out of respect for both the gem and herself.

  


Thinking rationally, Sheena found it really unlikely that she would not like Bismuth as a person, or well, gem. From what Pearl had told her, she was a weapon maker turned architect and once upon a time, she had been a war rebel and one of the original crystal gems. Honestly, could she be any cooler? Knowing what she knew about the gem world, yeah, she could, but nevertheless, Sheena rationally thought she’s gonna like this gem that could bend metal with her own hands, build an entire intergalactic school and was also kinda shy and very compassionate, according to Pearl, the ultimate shy, compassionate gem warrior.

  


So, there you have it, nervous wasn’t the tip of the iceberg. But she was trying to compose herself. Pearl would be there to mediate their interaction. That at first, wouldn’t even be with Bismuth herself. Pearl had suggested that she’d meet their fusion first, mostly, because Ammolite really wanted to meet her - it had been her idea, apparently -, and also because Pearl thought it would be easier for Bismuth and for Sheena herself. The other gem had not interacted with many humans before. And for Sheena because, Ammolite wouldn’t be the “other girlfriend”. Sheena thought it actually made sense. If she could get along with the fusion, she’d probably find it easier to meet Bismuth afterward.

  


Sheena could feel her heart speeding up as she neared the temple and took a deep breath while securing her ride and helmet to walk the rest of the way to the gems’ place. ‘Be cool, girl, she wanted to meet you, and she’s half Pearl, so you only gotta impress the other half.

  


As she knocked on the door - which was kinda tricky because it was mostly net -, she could see the figure of a very tall being coming to meet her. As Ammolite opened the door, Sheena was mesmerized by the sight in front of her. The fusion was really, really tall. Like probably around 12 feet tall _(~3,6 m)_. The second thing that caught Sheena’s attention was her hair, short, thin dreads composed of a color-pattern that combined bright colors and pastel colors and made it work. Her skin was light blue and she had tattoos over her higher set of arms. Yes, set of arms, as in more than one, - two sets to be more specific. Sheena recognized Pearl’s gem in her forehead and Ammolite’s nose was pointy as Pearl’s, but her cheeks and mouth were fuller. Her eyes - one set, just so you know - were kind, but also anxious, Sheena noticed,which brought her attention to the fact that she was staring.

  


“Hey.” She tried her best at sounding chilled, averting her eyes of the fusion, only to fall on the other embedded gem at her chest. A bismuth.

  


“Hey.” Her voice was lower than Pearl’s, “It’s really nice to meet you, Sheena.” and very friendly. Sheena felt her nerves calming a little and couldn’t help smiling. “As you may suspect, the house is not the ideal place for us to chat.” Ammolite chuckled and Sheena noticed she was crouching a bit. “Would you like to go for a walk?”

  


“Yeah, sure. I reckon you wouldn’t like to be involved in wrecking the house once more, right?” She played, recalling that Bismuth was responsible for rebuilding the house every time it got destroyed.

  


“Oh, I wouldn’t mind, at all! It’s not me who does the work, you know.” She said in a mischievous way, heading for the beach in all her mighty, while actually blinking at her. Sheena followed her, thinking that Ammolite was in so many ways similar to Pearl, the things she said, the way she moved, even if it was a bit rougher than the way Pearl moved, was almost like a dance, too. Her features and even her energy were similar to Pearl’s.

  


They walked in silence towards the sea and Sheena noticed a picnic basket over a blanket she hadn’t noticed before. The late afternoon weather was nice, sunny with a soft breeze, perfect for being outside.

  


“So, according to Pearl, you study music?” Ammolite asked conversationally, sitting near the blanket but not on it since it was rather small for her figure.

  


“Yeah, I’m in the second year of college. Music is my minor, though. I’m majoring in Social Sciences.” Sheena sat on the blanket, having a look inside the basket and asking the fusion with a gesture if it was ok for her to help herself with a soda, to which the fusion nodded promptly. “I’m actually thinking about switching them though, I wasn’t so aware of how much I would like studying music. I’m guessing I’ll want to live off of it, so switching Music to my major would make sense. Do you like playing music, too?”

  


“Uhm, I suppose I have the knowledge, since, you know, Pearl plays a lot, but my hands are kinda big for the instruments, so I’ve never tried playing anything.” She took a pause as if thinking something. “But then again, maybe I’d be really good at playing bar chords, right?” She said, laughing.

  


Sheena chuckled herself. “You can do a lot with bar chords, so maybe you should give it a try.” This was easy. Yeah, it was. The gem in front of her wasn’t as scary as she thought she would be, in fact, Sheena suspected Ammolite was as nervous as she was before getting here. This was kind of weird because Pearl was somewhere inside her and Pearl was used to Sheena, they had been together for so much time now.

  


Ammolite was also more playful than Pearl. She had a genuine dorky sense of humor. She thought that maybe that was Bismuth? Or maybe the combination of their humor? Pearl was pretty funny, too, but her humor was more of the sassy type, which she shared with Sheena.

  


She didn’t plan to get in a spiral of thoughts about how it was, being a fusion, but after a few seconds of silence, Sheena heard herself saying before having the presence of mind to stop herself. “What is it like? Being a fusion.” She flinched. But maybe, she thought, it was good that she felt at ease enough to ask Ammolite this question.

  


The fusion chuckled and Sheena let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Well...,” She had a smug expression. “I wouldn’t know, would I? I’ve never been anything else.” Her laugh was the type that would fill a whole room, but soon her expression became thoughtful. “But I guess I could say it’s nice. And sometimes it can be quite weird. For instance, while I was waiting for you, as you can imagine, one part of me was excited, yes, but otherwise, calm, since Pearl already knows you and loves ya, but the other part of me was really nervous and couldn’t chill to save her life. So I had these two very contrasting feelings inside of me which was kinda confusing.” Sheena nodded, trying to imagine what she was hearing the best she could. “But other than that, being a fusion is such a nice experience, and again, it’s the only thing I know, but it’s just like Garnet says, it’s like a conversation, except no one is actually talking in my head, it’s just me.” She paused for a while. “It’s like a conversation that didn’t happen, instead it exists and it takes the form of... well, me.” She looked at Sheena with a shy, but honest smile.

  


Sheena tried to grasp this concept and although beautifully said, she couldn’t imagine what it’d feel like, but there _was_ something she could relate to. “If it helps you, I was nervous about meeting you and Bismuth, too.”

  


“Yeah, it helps, actually. Thank you for agreeing to meet me, it means a lot. For all of us.” And there it was, the shy compassionate warrior. “But, ok, enough about me. There’s someone else who’d really like to meet you today.” She said cheerfully as if Sheena’s heart didn’t skip a beat as she got the meaning of what Ammolite had just said. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Sheena.” She said, solemnly, head-bow and all, followed by a silly smile, and then Ammolite started to shine a bright white.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheena and Bismuth meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the second chapter! Hope you like it.

As Pearl felt her body forming back into herself, she had a warm feeling in her metaphorical heart. That went well, didn’t it? Just as she thought - or rather wished - it would go. She felt her hands holding Bismuth’s arm and gave it a little reassuring squeeze before turning to Sheena and hugging her for a long moment. She was really happy this was happening. She felt strongly affectionate about the two beings beside her and she wanted them to know each other and like each other. She wished that, in doing so, they would feel more confident about her feelings towards both of them. And she most definitely wished to prevent previous mistakes regarding non-exclusive relationships. As it was, she wasn’t in the position she found herself right now, but she wanted to, at least, play Rose’s part better than the healer did back then.

  


She knew Bismuth understood her and, since they were just a moment ago sharing some of their thoughts, she felt confident the architect felt similarly about the whole non-exclusivity of their relationship. They were gems, after all, monogamy was not such a strong concept in their society. But she was less certain about how Sheena felt about it. They had talked about the subject before, of course, Pearl didn’t want to hide anything from anyone, and at that time, Sheena had seemed ok with the idea of not being exclusive, but Pearl wanted to be sure everyone was ok with it. “I’m so glad you’re here.” She said in Sheena’s ear before letting her go.

  


“Yeah, I’m glad too.” She seemed sincere, and then shyly smiled to the figure behind Pearl. “Hey.” Sheena waved. “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

  


They were now sitting at the blanked, all three of them, forming a semi-circle. Sheena in her usual cross-legged position, her back was relaxed so her elbows could rest in her legs, Pearl settled with her legs together to the side of her body, her hand on the sand, supporting her weight and Bismuth sat on her ankles.

  


Bismuth touched the back of her neck, in a gesture Pearl recognized as her being nervous. “Yeah, it’s nice to meet you, too. So how'd you find Ammolite? We know she can be a little overwhelming.” She looked at Pearl for reassurance, to which Pearl nodded and let herself relax. She could tell they were both nervous, but they were willing to try, which was enough for her.

  


“She is... amazing, actually. I mean, she’s the first one I met, besides Garnet and Stevonnie, and like, since Garnet’s always herself, it’s hard to think of her as a fusion. And Stevonnie is 75% human, so they’re easy to relate to and fun to hang out with. But Ammolite... She’s the tallest of them all, and she’s so beautiful. It was... It was amazing.”

  


“I can tell she liked you, too.” Bismuth chuckled and offered lightly.

  


“Oh, Sheena, there are some sandwiches in the basket, too, if you’d like, there are several options. And Bismuth, I brought hot-dogs, as well, if you’re feeling like it.” Pearl pointed.

  


“D’you bring any PB&J’s? Sheena leaned towards the basket.

  


“Of course.” She handled the human her favorite type of sandwich.

  


“So, Pearl tells me you used to make weapons for the rebellion?”

  


They chatted amicably a bit about each other’s hobbies, Sheena’s plans for near future regarding her carrier, and music, which seemed to be common ground for the three of them, even for Bismuth, since being a Crystal Gem nowadays came along with bursting out singing at random situations. Steven’s influence and all.

  


“So, tell me, Sheena,” Bismuth popped a can of soda. “how’d you and Pearl meet?”

  


“Ohhh, that’s a good one.” Sheena looked at Pearl with a teasing expression. “She came to me at a garage show, after pretty much knocking a strip of recyclable cups over me at a convenience store and evading the law, claiming I should be thankful ‘cause she’d saved my planet.”

  


Bismuth raised an eye-brow. “Yeah... I guess that does sound like Pearl.” She chuckled.

  


“I was having a weird night.” Pearl huffed, but her lips were curved upwards.

  


“Yeah, trying to be a bad-ass to impress Steven and Amethyst. I still can’t believe it got you my number.” She turned back to Bismuth. “Took her forever to give me a call, can you believe it? I teased her and she went ‘ _Oh, I’m sorry for taking so long, I don’t understand human etiquette quite well and I was busy saving the universe_ ’.” Sheena did her best impression of Pearl while feigning exasperation. “But I gave her a chance because I was hooked from that first encounter and come on, would you miss the chance to get to know someone who claims so confidently to have ‘saved your species and your planet and your welcome’?” She made quotation marks with her hands.

  


They laughed and teased Pearl for a while before Sheena returned the question to Bismuth.

  


“How was Pearl during the war-time?” It was Sheena’s turn to ask.

  


“Oh man, she was... This little gem over here,” She pointed at Pearl, excited. “She was a total beast. Back then, she was known as the Terrifying Renegade Pearl, or The Pearl That Belonged to No One, for the more poetic folks. She was somewhat of a strategist for the rebellion and basically our second in command. Everyone in the rebellion knew not to piss her off, otherwise Rose’d call a sparring match and Pearl would beat the crap out of anyone who dared.” She laughed, nostalgically. Pearl was blushing hard beside her. “And when we were fighting the war, all the quartz soldiers from homeworld would make the mistake of underestimating her skills and proceed to get puffed in like fifteen seconds.” She looked at Pearl, pride in her eyes, then she teased. “I beat her a couple of times though, she can be distracted if you know what strings to pull.”

  


Pearl blushed even harder at Bismuth flirtation and as she saw Sheena’s knowing smile, she thought it was a good time to end this date before the two of them got even more comfortable around each other.

  


“I can’t believe you never told me you were the strategist of the rebellion!” Sheena said exasperated and excited at the same time. “You gonna have to tell me more about the wartime one of those days.”

  


They chatted some more and watched the sun going down and when the first star appeared in the sky, Bismuth told them she had a movie night thing with Amethyst, Lapis, and Peridot. They said their good-byes and nice to meet yous and Pearl asked Sheena if she could go along with her to her flat, so they could spend more time together.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts if you're willing to.  
> Also, I forgot to say that this is unbeta'd and English is not my first language, so sorry about any mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheena and Pearl talk about the day

Sheena plopped down on her couch, putting her left leg under her right one, getting comfortable. It’s not that she was physically tired, even if the ride to Beach City and back was kinda long, but the day had taken a lot of her emotionally. She had been so nervous about meeting Ammolite and Bismuth, she was bound to be feeling a bit under the weather now that she was finally home. But it wasn’t a problem, ‘cause Pearl was here with her, and she could really use some cuddling with the gem she loved and talk about her feelings, since she was sure Pearl would like to know how she felt about meeting Bismuth, ever the considerate.

  


But how _was_ she feeling about it? She was glad Pearl went straight to the kitchen instead of coming to the couch with her. It gave her some time to think about her emotions. Mostly good, would be the straight-forward answer to that question. Bismuth was cool and Sheena was not the jealous type. She could see Bismuth cared a whole lot about Pearl from the way she looked at her. Their relationship was so much longer than hers and Pearl’s, which was kinda unsettling, maybe she’d have felt a bit insecure about meandering in such a long-established relationship, but Pearl had told her that they had been mostly platonic towards each other for their first thousands of years and that she’d been seeing Sheena longer than she had dated Bismuth. Besides, gem relationships weren’t like human’s. Kissing was a human thing, recently introduced to the gems because of their time living on Earth, and sex was definitely a human thing. According to Pearl, gems relationships were more about being together and caring for each other in more of an asexual way. The more physical that they would get would be when fusing.

  


Which brought her to Ammolite. The full, raw personification of Pearl’s and Bismuth’s love. She was beautiful and kind and fun. She had made Sheena feel at ease around her, even though she was such an intimidating figure. A twelve feet tall, four-armed being was _a lot_ to take in. But Sheena had liked her and enjoyed her company, so yeah, overall, Sheena was pretty ok with this afternoon.

  


As Pearl came back from the kitchen, she brought along with her a cup of tea for herself and a glass of orange juice for Sheena. She thanked the gem and pulled her into the couch so they could be close to each other in companion silence while they enjoyed their beverages.

  


“So, how are you feeling?” Pearl said, after some time, as Sheena slid her right leg over Pearl, so the gem could sit between her legs and Sheena could hug her from behind.

  


Sheena let out a satisfied mumble, snuggling her face in Pearl’s neck, her arms around the gem. “Can’t you tell?” She smiled against Pearl’s skin. Her body temperature was always slightly cold under Sheena’s skin, but would promptly warm beneath her touch. Sheena wondered if it had something to do with conductivity properties like in gemstones.

  


“I can tell you are in a rather affectionate mood, yeah.” The gem said, with a smug smile, but leaned back against Sheena touch. “Aren’t you hungry? I was thinking about making you some dinner when we got here.”

  


“As much as I like it when you feed me, I’m thinking about skipping dinner today. I’m still full of the sandwiches, thanks by the way.” She made her gratitude clear with a small peck between Pearl’s shoulder blades. “Plus, I’m sure you’ll be wanting to talk about today, and since I still want to spend some time _not talking_ to you, we’re gonna have to compromise.” The human played. “So dinner seems like the least important thing of them all.”

  


Pearl blushed a beautiful blue as she got what the human was implying, but recomposed fast. “Oh, I know what you’re doing. You’re not getting away from this talk through _sexual intercourse_.”

  


Sheena flinched. “Ugh, you said that word on purpose because you know it gets me totally out of the mood, didn’t you?”

  


Pearl turned her upper body to face Sheena and put a kiss on her cheek. “I know you too well, my dear.” They laughed lightly. “All right, now tell me, for real, are you okay with everything? Did you like to meet her? You know I love you, right? I want to make sure you’re ok with everything, I can’t stand to think I’m putting you through something that you don’t want, or can’t handle. I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want to lose you, either. So you’re going to have to tell me if something is bothering you, so we can talk it through and maybe find a reasonable solution.”

  


Sheena took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts. When she was younger, it was always kinda hard for her to get real and talk about her feelings, so she wasn’t the best at it. But then she went and got herself a girlfriend who had been forced to hold her thoughts to herself since she was ‘born’ and that had recently learned, through Steven, that talking was such a _‘powerful tool’_ that could solve from wars to simple grudges in a matter of hours. So, yeah, Sheena was getting better at it in the last couple of years. “C’mon, turn around, let me look at you for this.” As Pearl did so, Sheena still didn’t know how she was going to start, so she decided to just go for it. “Pearl, honestly, I don’t know what to tell you. I’m feeling good, I think I’m ok. I really enjoyed hanging out with you guys this afternoon and we’re doing it slowly, right? Nothing’s changed from the way I felt before meeting Bismuth. I already knew you’re seeing her and I’m open to meeting other people, too.” She took the gem’s hand while talking. “Bismuth is nice, she cares about you and I like that. Oh, and I’m starting to think you’ve got a type, by the way.” She teased and Pearl blushed.

  


“Yeah, I’ve been told that before...” She rolled her eyes at that, a habit Sheena knew the gem had taken from their time together. “I’m happy you liked her.” She squeezes Sheena’s hand. “And you know you can tell me if anything you just said changes in the future, right?”

  


At that, Sheena took advantage of their hold to pull Pearl closer to her yet again, this time facing her. “Yes, ma’am.” She said against Pearl’s neck, smiling and breathing the gem’s comforting smell and pulling her over her.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, guys! Hope you liked it, I for sure had fun writing this one.  
> Kudos and comments are totally appreciated and highly encouraged. I'm just a simple girl practicing social distancing and writing feel-good fic to cope with it and I just want to know your thoughts!!!11  
> Be safe everyone, and I know I already said it in another one of my pieces, but Remember, you have to sneeze in your antecubital fossa! :B

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I hope you liked this chapter. This fic will have three chapters and I'm posting one per day. Let me know what you think :B


End file.
